Ella lo sabe
by mariel85
Summary: Escena perdida de HP6 entre la muerte y el funeral de Dumbledore


Ella lo sabe

A veces no sabe como llego a estar así, relajado contra un muro del castillo mas lleno de magia de Inglaterra y con la espalda de Ginny Weasley apoyada sobre su pecho, mirando un atardecer que parece sacado de una película muggle.

Y es que siente que está robando la vida de alguien más, que no es que él no se merezca el poder estar así con una chica, pero si se lo preguntan sabe que responderá que no, que no lo merece, y sobre todo porque esa chica es ella y no otra. Porque Ginny no es cualquier chica, Ginny es valiente, bonita, simpática, inteligente y demasiado poderosa para tener ese cuerpito tan bien formado y menudo, pero lo más importante para él no es eso, es que ella lo quiere, lo quiere con el alma y con toda su corta vida, como se lo ha dicho tantas veces, lo quiere por lo que es y no por quien es, ella lo quiere por ser Harry, Harry a secas.

Y allí parado, con sus manos entrelazadas en su pequeña cintura, se da cuenta de que él nunca le dijo lo importante que ella era, cuanto la quería y lo bien que le hace tenerla junto a él… de cualquier modo sabe que ella lo sabe, porque Ginny puede interpretar bien sus miradas, acertar perfectamente a sus gestos, y arrancar esas palabras no dichas del fondo de sus besos, porque Ginny es muy perceptiva, o es solo que se complementan bien, o que lo conoce tanto que no necesita que le diga nada. Sin embargo también puede darse cuenta de que por más que ella no necesite oírlo, él si necesita decirlo, y sabe que se le está acabando el tiempo, porque hace dos días que Dumbledore se fue y le dejo la misión más peligrosa y difícil de toda su vida, y ella no puede ir con él, en realidad nadie debería acompañarlo, y aunque intente irse solo, muy a su pesar también sabe que Ron y Hermione son capaces de lanzarle un encantamiento de adherencia permanente con tal de ir con él, y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, sin embargo conoce sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, tanto que son como uno solo, y está seguro de que no podría marcharse allí a donde va sin ellos.

Pero Ginny es otro cantar, ella no puede estar en peligro bajo ningún punto de vista, ella es lo más preciado que tiene en el mundo y si es necesario la encerraría en ese baúl de siete llaves que tiene Ojoloco, con tal de protegerla, y sonríe al pensar en ello, ya que piensa que le costaría bastante meterla allí, en el camino, su pelirroja seguramente lo maldeciría hasta los huesos, y patalearía todo el camino.

De pronto Ginny se voltea y lo mira de aquella forma, con toda esa determinación y a la vez como si supiera lo que está pensando y lo que tiene que hacer. Baja la mirada de repente y suelta una sonrisa triste, y Harry está seguro de que ella lo sabe, vuelve a mirarlo y antes de besarlo suavemente, le suelta un "te quiero, lo sabes no?", se besan, como siempre, como sabe que extrañara besarla cuando este lejos, como le gustaría besarla por el resto de su vida, aunque con vista a los recientes acontecimientos, y al los que ve venir, cree que ese tal vez no sea demasiado tiempo. Deja de besarlo y apoya su frente sobre la suya mirándolo a los ojos, las palabras le vibran en la garganta, está listo, va a decírselo porque no sabe si volverá a tener esa oportunidad.

- Ginny, yo… quiero que sepas…

- Shh- dice poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios, niega con la cabeza, antes de continuar toma aire - Si lo dices en voz alta no podre dejarte hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Es suficiente con que lo sepa, y ya.

Se miran un momento, y no puede dejar de abrazarla, porque es tan maravillosa que no puede hacer más que eso y luego besarla con más ganas que nunca, porque ya que no puede decírselo, necesita demostrárselo a como dé lugar, y sabe que por mucho que haga, nunca llegara a mostrarle ese amor que lleva dentro porque es tan grande que ni él mismo puede verle el techo. Tal vez llego el momento de cambiarle el nombre, y darse cuenta de que ese cariño y apego que sentía por ella se ha convertido lentamente en amor, un amor que no le cabe en el pecho.

Y siente más que nunca que puede, que puede, y acabara con esta guerra, porque ella se merece que se lo diga, ella se merece que se lo demuestre, aunque le lleve toda la vida hacerlo, y siente que la próxima vez que intente demostrárselo, toda la vida, si será mucho tiempo.


End file.
